Reflections
by Lee Wolf 10
Summary: Shadow Pokemon are starting to appear all over the regions. Male Pokemon are being called in to fight the war. But one Gardevoir refuses to let her injured father fight. She disguises herself as a boy and joins the army. But will someone discover her secret? And what of this Staraptor general? Based off of Disney's Mulan.


**Hey everyone, what's up? Long time no…write. Ok. I know some of you are ready to just shove a knife through me and be done with it. But look, I have a whole new story for you! And it's based off of Disney's Mulan! Doesn't that sound exciting?**

…**please don't kill me.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Pokémon or Mulan. Sometimes I wish I did though.**

**Also, yes, I am changing things in the Hoenn region on purpose. And yes, the Pokémon will be the same as in Dark Explorations: part human, part Pokémon.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Autumn in the Hoenn region was usually so beautiful. Golden brown leaves falling off of trees, the crisp air turning delightfully cool, warm smells wafting from every home. When autumn fell onto the land, the whole area felt as though it were in a state of peace. It felt as though the whole world was calm and could rest without worry.

It was sad to imagine that the feeling of peace was false.

In the barren outskirts way outside of Fallarbor Village, a lone watchtower stood. A rather bored Luxio stood watch, his tail flickering back and forth lazily. Through his mind ran all the reasons why he should just go home: No one ever attacked Hoenn. No one would be dumb enough to try. His wife would be making dinner soon. He promised to teach his son how to shoot an arrow. His daughter would want to hear him read a story before bed. And he was wasting his time just standing here, staring into nothing.

The other guard, a rather strict Breloom, had left hours ago. He had instructed the Luxio to keep a firm watch on the horizon. The Luxio only believed the Breloom to be taking his job too seriously. Nothing ever attacked Hoenn.

Then a flicker over the horizon caught the Luxio's eye. Unalarmed, he peered through the telescope placed at his side. Oh, yes. How frightening. A lone Spearow pecking at the grass for stray berries. The Luxio felt slightly bad. Poor Spearow would have to peck through the ash that always seemed to fall from the volcano just to get some food.

Suddenly, a heavy thump was heard directly behind him. Startled, the Luxio spun around, expecting another guard to be there to take over.

It was not a guard.

The Hydreigon glared down at the Luxio with deep red eyes. His spiky red hair contrasted against the black wings that stood gravely still. The dark blue coat he wore had black fur surrounding the collar and sleeves. The red on his blue pants looked as though it was freshly splattered blood. Only his tail twitched back and forth as he observed the Electric guard.

The Luxio secretly sniffed the air around the Hydreigon and nearly choked. It was like the Dragon was surrounded by some thick, dark aura. The Luxio couldn't see it, but the scent of such an aura was so strong, one would think they were inhaling the thickest of smoke.

The Hydreigon narrowed his eyes. "The Emperor really sets up people like you as guards? I'm rather insulted."

The Luxio tried not to cringe at the cold, menacing tone the Dragon spoke with. "Wh-who are you?" he asked, trying not to show fear. "You aren't supposed to be up here. Leave at once."

At this, the Hydreigon scoffed. "Trying to play brave. Detestable. You're cowering in fear. I know you are."

The Luxio cursed his tail for betraying his emotions. What good was the stupid thing if it would just give away his thoughts? "What do you want?"

Before the Hydreigon responded, a Gyarados and Grumpig jumped off the roof of the watchtower and landed next to the Dragon. The Luxio tried not to gasp. Great Arceus, what was going on?

And then it hit the Luxio. The scent. The scent was extremely familiar. How could he not have recognized that scent? His eyes widened as he took deep breaths to calm his fear. "You…you're all Shadow Pokémon."

The Grumpig grinned. "Ooh, how amusing. You can sense our aura. Congratulations, you're correct." He laughed harshly. "Hayden, are we really going to waste our time with guards like these? The army is probably no better."

The Hydreigon, apparently known as Hayden, crossed his arms. "I'm not going to deliver the message myself. Let a little rat do it rather than ourselves. He can deliver the message."

Hayden reached a hand out to the Luxio, but the Electric Pokémon acted fast. Turning quickly, he roared and shot out a Thunderbolt attack toward the sky. The Shadow Pokémon were confused at first, but quickly understood when the other watchtowers spread out started to glow. "He warned them that we're here," the Gyarados growled. "You fucking rat. We'll kill you."

The Luxio turned back around. "Go ahead. I've done my duty. Now everyone will know you are here."

Hayden grabbed the Luxio by the collar. "We are not going to kill you, weakling. We are going to let you go. But you have to do one little thing for us. It's easy." The Hydreigon didn't grin, didn't smirk, didn't make any facial expression as he said, "Just go and tell your Emperor that the Shadow Pokémon are here." With that, he threw the Luxio off of the watchtower.

The Luxio quickly landed on his feet before he could fall onto his side and break his arm. Then, without a second thought, he ran off to Fallarbor Village, eyes wide and breath coming in gasps. He hated to do what the Shadow Pokémon told him, but he knew he had to either way. The Emperor needed to know.

As the Luxio ran toward the village, the Gyarados growled. "Dammit. I was hoping he'd break something on the fall down."

Hayden merely blinked. "Grant, how many arms need to function for the Luxio to deliver a spoken message?"

The Grumpig gave a horrible grin. "One," he responded as he aimed his Psychic attack at the Luxio's arm.

* * *

**Alright, reviews would really help me figure out if I should continue this or not. Do help me become a better writer.**


End file.
